1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed generally to a mount. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a mobile device mount having good securement and a high degree of versatility.
2. Description of Related Art
The rate of technological advancement in mobile electronic devices is extremely fast. With each round of improvements, mobile electronic devices incorporate faster processors, larger screens, and more powerful internal components. Each of these improvements in turn causes the mobile electronic device to require a larger power supply.
Simultaneously, there exists an increased demand for the miniaturization of mobile electronic devices. As a result of the increased power requirements of mobile electronic devices, internal batteries now often account for the majority of a mobile electronic device's form factor. As such, there is a limit, based on the required battery specifications, as to how compact the mobile electronic device may become.
Further still, as the proliferation of mobile electronic devices continue, many consumers own multiple mobile devices for personal and business use. As such, a typical consumer is in constant proximity with mobile electronic devices which may need charging on demand or at unscheduled times, or may be in constant need for a convenient mounting system, especially a system which may be mounted without the use of tools.
To solve this problem, there exists a growing field of mobile charging devices which are separate from the mobile electronic devices themselves. However, current mobile charging device suffer from several disadvantages.
First, because current mobile charging devices are separate from the devices they are intended to charge, power cords and the like are required to connect the two devices. When the two devices are not held in a fixed arrangement to one another, this cord can cause tangles and/or damage to the devices.
Second, many current mounting devices are limited to only one mounting configuration. In this manner, a user's options are limited when it comes to mounting devices such as cameras and the like.
As such, there exists a need for a mobile device mount that provides secure retainment and a versatile range of mounting configurations.